War Zone
by Mr. Raberba 04
Summary: Ranma and Genma cause the Tendo household to go to war, and the war is all about food!


_War Zone_

By Mr. Raberba 04 

Chapter One__

            Ranma sat down at the table and started wolfing down his food.  Genma reached for the last dumpling, and met Ranma's chopsticks.  They glared at each other.

            "Give it to me!" shouted Genma.

            "It's mine!" Ranma shouted back.

            "No it's mine!"

            "Mine!"

            "No it's mine!"

            "Mine!"

            "No it's mine!"

            "Mine!"

            "Would you two stop it!" shouted Akane.

            "You can have it Dad," insisted Ranma.

            "No you take it, I insist," replied Genma.

            "No you take it," said Ranma

            "No you take it," said Genma.

            "No you take it!"

            "No you take it!"

            "No you take it!"

            "No you take it!"

            "I'll take that," said Ryoga, taking the dumpling and eating it.

            "It's your fault he ate the last dumpling," said Ranma pointing an accusing finger at Genma.

            "It's not my fault he ate it, it's your fault," said Genma pointing an accusing finger at Ranma.

            "Here we go again," said Nabiki.

            Kasumi picked up all the dishes with Akane's help and then put them in the sink.  To stop the fight Ryoga picked up a bucket filled with cold water and threw it on Genma.  Genma held up a sign that saidIt's warm now.

            "Your hopeless dad," said Ranma.

            The next day Ranma was woke up by Genma.

            "It's time to train," said Genma.

            "It's time all ready," asked Ranma sleepily.

            "Yep, now we can settle things about that dumpling," said Genma not really answering Ranma's question.

            Ranma got dressed and went to the pond where Genma was waiting.  Training began.  Jump, kick, punch, land.  That is how it went for a while.  Then as everybody else was waking up Genma jumped a little higher than Ranma and pushed him in the pond, changing Ranma into Ranma-chan.  Genma got splashed with water and turned in to a panda.  The two went inside and Kasumi poured hot water on them changing them back to Ranma and Genma.  At the midday meal ( lunch ) Ranma and Genma got into another fight.  Ryoga happened to be in-between them.  The whole left side was a war zone.  Ranma, Genma, and Ryoga were in heavy combat.  Ryoga was dueling Genma with one chopstick and with the other he was dueling Ranma.  Genma and Ranma used their other chopstick to duel each other.

            At dinner another fight broke out.  To save himself Ryoga poured cold water over his head, changing him into a pig.  He ran over to Akane who fed him some food that she had barely gotten away from Ranma and Genma.

            "Good P-chan," said Akane

            There was two dumplings left, and Nabiki was reaching for one when two sets of chopsticks flashed and both dumplings were gone.  Kasumi got up and got another dumpling.

            "Thank-you, Kasumi," thanked Nabiki.

            "Say your sorry Ranma and Genma," commanded Akane.

            "I'm sorry Nabiki," said Ranma.

            "It's no biggy," said Nabiki.

            "Say your sorry Saotome," commanded Soun.

            "All right, I'm sorry that I took the last Dumpling," said Genma.

            "Like I said it's no biggy," said Nabiki.

            Early in the morning Ranma was woke up by Genma.  The training went the same. Ranma was dunked in the pond.  When Ranma was walking by he saw that Akane was training real hard.

            "What's up?" asked Ranma.

            "I'm training for the tournament," replied Akane.

            "Ah!  I forgot!  Would you be my training partner?" asked Ranma.

            "Sure, why aren't you training with your dad?" asked Akane.

            "Well I do, but I want to train with you," answered Ranma

            "Okay.  I'll meet you here in the morning, what time?" asked Akane.

            "4:45 A.M.," answered Ranma, "At 4:00 A.M. I have to train with Genma.

            Ranma woke up and went to train with Genma.  After he turned back into Ranma he went were Akane said they would meet.  They started training and after a while Ranma finally beat Akane he went in the house, and saw Soun and Genma playing chess.  The strange part was that a giant panda was where Ranma's dad had been when Ranma had left Genma to go train with Akane.

            "Dad change back, what if the new guy sees you, huh?" asked Ranma.

            Genma held up a signIt's freezing.

            "Oh I can fix that.  Kasumi!  Bring me the largest bucket, pot or what ever filled to the rim with boiling hot water!" shouted Ranma.

            "Okay," said Kasumi, and in a few minutes she came in with it.

            Ranma made the panda stand up then poured the boiling water over his head changing him into Genma.

            "Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!" shouted Genma.

            "Are you cold any more Dad huh?!" snarled Ranma.

            "I'm burning!" replied Genma.

            "I don't think you will be able to touch any thing for a while," said Ranma leaving Genma there.

            At breakfast Genma was all wrapped up in bandages.  He looked like a mummy.

            "Don't worry Saotome in couple more days you will be back to normal," said Soun.

            "At least you, Tendo, don't have a child that pours boiling hot water over your head," replied Genma nastily through his teeth.

            As they were eating there was one rice cake left.

            "I'll duel you for it!" said Ranma.

            "Okay! Let the duel begin!" said Genma.

            They both started dueling each other with their chopsticks.

            "Not again," said Nabiki.

            Genma and Ranma were paying too much attention to the duel and they didn't see Soun in time and he eat the last rice cake.

            "Tendo you little sneaky brat!  You're no friend!" said Genma.

            "It's your fault he ate the last rice cake," said Ranma pointing an accusing finger at Genma.

            "It's not my fault he ate it, it's your fault," said Genma pointing an accusing finger at Ranma.

            Two days later Genma was ready for the bandages to come of.  After Kasumi took of the bandages Genma and Ranma trained.  More like they were actually settling the boiling water.  Again Genma won.  Then Ranma went and trained with Akane.  She lasted a little bit longer than before, but again she was beaten by Ranma.

            "I bet you just want to train with me so you can beat someone at this Dojo!" yelled Akane after Ranma.

            Genma hurriedly ran to Kasumi who gave him bottle of hot water that he poured over his.  He dried himself quickly and sat back down to his game of chess with Soun.

            "Good Dad," said Ranma, "You're not a panda anymore."

            "That's right, Genma is not a panda," said Genma.

            "But he is now," said Ranma, pouring cold water over his head.

            Genma turned in to a panda.

            Thanks son it's warm now read Genma's sign.

            "Dad your hopeless," said Ranma..

Chapter Two is coming soon! ~ Mr. Raberba 04


End file.
